


Changes

by kristina_opaleye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bronn - Freeform, F/M, Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Modern AU, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina_opaleye/pseuds/kristina_opaleye
Summary: A humiliated Sansa Stark has left everything she knows in New York to move to a small town outside of Tacoma, Washington. Things don’t go exactly to plan.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> SanSan has always had a special place in my heart, so I've decided to finally give writing my own SanSan fic.  
> This is the first time I've written creatively since high school, so I'm feeling a little rusty.  
> But here it is! My first chapter.

Chapter One 

The first thought Sansa Stark had as she stepped off the bus in Bellmere, Washington was that she wasn’t in New York anymore. Gone were the skyscrapers and over populated streets. There was no sirens going off, or car horns of frustrated drivers. It was almost unsettling how quiet it was, that would be something she would have to get used to. The street the bus had dropped her off on was apparently the main road, which from what she could tell she could walk down in about eight minutes. There wasn’t even a set of traffic lights. Nope, she wasn’t in the city anymore. She quickly reminded herself that this is what she had wanted, somewhere that people didn’t know how tragic her life had become. 

Sansa eventually found herself outside Margie’s Cafe, the place that she would not only be her job for the foreseeable future but her home as well. After being accepted for the front of house job, she found out that the owner, Margaery Tyrell, also had a loft above the building that was available for renting. For someone with no job experience she had been lucky that everything fell into place so quickly. She booked her flight and was in Bellmere within a week of getting the job. The cafe was really quite charming. It had pot plants full of all sorts of flowers, but somehow didn’t seem like too much. There were a few tables outside, and there were several posters in the window advertising events happening in the town and local businesses. 

Sansa pushed open the door, dragging her suitcase in behind her, and heard the bell over the door to chime, alerting the woman behind the counter of her presence. 

“You must be Sansa. We spoke over the phone.” She had a warm smile, intelligent blue eyes and had long brunette hair that was curled to perfection. She looked to be no more than a few years older than Sansa herself. She walked out from behind the counter and over to where Sansa stood and much to Sansa’s surprise, hugged her. This girl clearly was not shy. 

Once the brunette pulled away from the hug Sansa spoke. “Margaery right? I can’t thank you enough for hiring me.” Sansa was a little shocked by her friendliness but was happy that her new boss seemed like someone she would enjoy working for. But it was true, she really didn’t think she would ever be able to thank her enough. While Margaery had not only employed someone with no work experience, but was also letting her live in her apartment above the building for much cheaper rent than what she was used to. She was either overly trusting or really trusted her judge of character. 

“Call me Margie, honey. All my friends do.” Margaery says, her friendly, almost cat-like, smile not leaving her face. “Come on, let me show you where you’ll be living. Shireen, could you watch the counter while I show Sansa upstairs?”  
“Sure thing, Margie.” Called out a voice from in the kitchen, whom she figured must be the chef here. 

Margie led Sansa upstairs, offering to take her bag, which Sansa declined politely. Margie unlocked the door and the pair walked into the room. Sansa looked around at the apartment and was pleasantly surprised, she hadn’t expected much when she heard about the room above the cafe but what she saw was better than she could have imagined. The room she was standing in had a small kitchen and a open plan living area. Off to the side, in separate rooms was the bedroom and bathroom. Not to mention it was already fully furnished, which helped since she had nothing in the way of furniture and didn’t want to spend all of her trust fund setting herself up in Washington. 

“I know it’s small, but I had it done up after my brother moved out of here so you should be pretty comfortable up here.” Margie said while she removed the key off her key ring. “This is yours now.” She says handing the key off to Sansa. 

“It’s perfect.” Sansa says taking the key gratefully and looking around the apartment, Margaery obviously had great taste. It was modern, but still looked extremely cozy and had artwork littered over the walls. It looked like something she would have wanted if she had designed the place herself. “Thank you, Margie.”

“Make yourself at home, freshen up and when you’re ready come downstairs and meet Shireen. She’s the chef here. And if you’re feeling up to it, I’ll take you out tonight. You can see some of the Bellmere sights.” Margie offered to her while she opened the door. 

Sansa opened her mouth to answer but Margaery bet her to it. “Don’t answer now. Think about it and I’ll see you downstairs soon.” And with one last smile she walked out the door, closing it behind her and Sansa was left to her thoughts. 

Sansa dragged her suitcase into the bedroom and laid it out on the bed, taking out a few things. She left most of her things at her parents house, too much of her stuff reminded her of the life she was leaving behind and Joffrey, whom she wanted more than anything to forget. But unfortunately after everything he put her through it wasn’t as easy as just leaving things behind. So she unpacked what she had quickly and pulled her red hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. After spending six hours on a plane in recycled air and then another hour on a bus she felt a little bit gross. She knew after a hot shower she would feel much better. She grabbed her toiletries and headed into the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later she was feeling human enough to go back downstairs to meet Shireen and talk with Margaery some more. She pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a blouse and headed back down the stairs. Once she was down there she saw Margaery talking to someone, who she figured was Shireen. She had dark brown hair and kind blue eyes but the thing that stood out most at first glance was the scarring she had over her left cheek, which looked like it must have been from chicken pox. Sansa made a mental note that she shouldn’t be rude and stare and approached the ladies. 

“Sansa, Shireen, Shireen, Sansa. Now I’m thinking to get to know each other properly, we can’t do it where we work. So how about we all go out, grab some dinner and a few drinks down at the pub?” Margaery says, eagerly. “What do you say?” 

Shireen just laughed at Margie’s eagerness, clearly she was well used to Margaery. “You know I can’t tonight. I’ve got to get my essay done. But it’s nice to meet you Sansa.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you too.” Sansa replied. “What are you studying if you don’t mind me asking?” Sansa asked curiously. Sansa had only been half a semester away from graduating with a communication degree at Columbia University but that had all been put on hold for now. 

“English, only part time though.” Shireen said, which made Sansa wonder why she was a chef if she was doing a English degree, but she wanted to avoid asking her too much questions at once so she decided she would ask another time. “You two should definitely go out tonight though. I’ll come out next time.” She promised. 

“What do you say then, Sansa? You’ll come?” Margie asked with an expectant look on her face, she didn’t seem like the type of women who would take no as an answer very easily. 

Sansa took a moment to think. As much as she wanted to just hide away from civilisation for a while, she knew that it would be nice to see some of the town. Plus, Margaery seemed like she would be a good friend to have. She had been rather lacking in girlfriends after meeting Joffrey. He had liked being the only one that had her attention. Having a few friends while she was here couldn’t be too bad.  
“Okay, yeah.” Sansa decided with a smile. “Sounds great.”

~ 

Later that night, Sansa and Margaery were sat at the pub that was only just down the road from the cafe. The town was small enough that everything was within walking distance. Margie had assured Sansa that there wasn’t much to do in the town apart from the pub but with the Tacoma only being an hour away it wasn’t too much of a problem. She had also convinced Sansa to go out dancing with her in the city once she had settled in a bit more. 

Sansa was just looking over the menu, deciding what to eat and drink when Margaery decided to yell across to the bartender. 

“Can’t a girl get some good service around here?” 

At first Sansa was surprised that the girl who had only been kind to her was being rude to the staff, but as soon as she looked up and saw the grin she had on her face she realised that the girl was just teasing. 

The bartender walked over and wrapped his arm around her with an arrogant smirk on his face. “Good service isn’t what we specialize in here.” He remarked. 

“Oh I thought that was just in the bedroom.” Margie replied with a smirk of her own. It all started lining up in Sansa’s mind now. Obviously this was Margaery’s partner. 

“Yet, you keep coming back for more.” He said back without missing a beat before turning to Sansa. “Don’t let that innocent look of hers fool you, Red. The rose has thorns.” 

Margaery just rolled her eyes and turned to Sansa. “Sansa, this idiot here is Bronn. Ignore him, I usually do.” 

“Nice to meet you, Bronn.” Sansa said, quite amused by the dynamic of the couple. 

“You too, Red. What can I get you ladies?” Bronn asked. 

Sansa scanned her eyes back over the menu, knowing full well that despite telling herself next time she would try something new that she would stick with what she knew. “Chicken Caesar Salad please. And a Pinot Grigio.” 

Once Margaery had ordered her drink and food, Bronn left to get the drinks and take their food orders to the kitchen. 

“So what prompted this move to Bellmere?” Margaery asked her. “You said you were living in New York right?” 

Sansa had already spent her journey to Bellmere forming what she would say when people asked this. “Just wanted to get out of the city for a while, change of pace.” Sansa answered. It was a safe answer, didn’t require her to tell too much about her past. She had learnt her lesson about letting people into her life too easily. She wasn’t going to make that same mistake again. She was happy she was going to be able to get away from just being Ned Stark’s daughter or Joffrey’s fiance/former fiance . 

“That’s quite the drastic change of pace. Might take a bit of adjusting. But if I can do it, so can you. I lived in California until I was 20. Followed my brother here when he moved in with his boyfriend.” Margaery shares. It made sense hearing the girl was actually from California, she larger than life personality couldn’t have come from growing up in a small town. 

They spent the rest of the night chatting about casual things and about the cafe. A couple of times Sansa had to steer the conversation away when Margaery asked more about her life in New York. Sansa looked at her phone and realised it was already 8:30. 

“Thanks for tonight, Margie. But I’m exhausted from all the travel today. I think it’s time for me to head back. I really appreciate you making me feel so welcome here though.” Sansa says with a smile, taking her jacket off the back of the seat. 

“Hey, I’m just glad to have another person around my age in town. And don’t forget that you promised to let me take you into the city for dancing soon.” Margaery says with a smirk on her face. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t forget. See you tomorrow.” She pulled on her jacket, and once she paid she walked back to the apartment. As much as she liked Margie already, she was happy to be finally alone again. Meeting so many new people in one day was exhausting. She was looking forward to getting into bed and reading for a while before sleep. 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> No Sandor in this chapter, but never fear. He'll be in the next one. 
> 
> Please review, would love to hear what people think. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
